


Bad News

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [61]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bond's Breaking and Entering Again, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Photography, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond brings some bad news back from his latest mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [this photoset](http://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/72310676876/bond-what-have-i-told-you-about-breaking-and) and my comments thereon.  
> Set between QoS and Skyfall.  
> Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

James Bond is lounging on her sofa when she gets home from a late-running meeting with the PM. She spots him in the light from the hallway and feels a surge of mixed emotions: anger that he's let himself in, yet again; relief that he appears to be in one piece after the explosion that took out half the building in which he'd been lurking while waiting to take down a mole; and pleasure, because he looks damn fine on her sofa. None of these emotions show on her face, however, as she crosses the threshold into her sitting room.

"Bond! What have I told you about breaking and entering?" she demands as she moves towards him.

"But ma’am, I didn’t break anything," he says, a little smirk gracing those luscious lips.

"Don’t get smart with me, Bond, or I’ll send you to Siberia for your next mission."

He actually sounds chastened as he replies. "Sorry, ma’am." He fiddles with his tie and his cufflinks, glancing at her warily, but not making any move to leave.

"Since you're here, make yourself useful." She nods at the drinks tray, noting that he hasn't helped himself this time. "I want a double."

He's off the sofa and across the room in three seconds, as she crosses to the table beside the sofa and switches on the lamp there. She sits down on the sofa in Bond's place, and eases off her shoes with a soft grunt of relief. She hates wearing heels but she can't do without them, given her diminutive stature; bad enough being a woman in a man's world, being a short one is vastly worse.

Bond brings her whiskey, and she takes it with a nod, then takes a deep swallow, before leaning back with her legs stretched out before her.

"What are you doing here, anyway, 007? Your debrief is scheduled for nine o'clock tomorrow morning, as I'm sure Mr Tanner has already notified you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So?" She arches an eyebrow at him enquiringly, and he hesitates, which intrigues her – given his usual charge-ahead attitude, caution in him is unusual.

"When I went through Steel's office, before I confronted him, I found some photos in his safe."

"And?"

"I brought them with me, ma'am."

He delves into his inside pocket, and pulls out an eight by five brown envelope, which he proffers with an apologetic expression.

She takes the envelope, then gestures back at the drinks tray. "Get yourself a drink, then sit down, Bond, you're making my neck ache."

"Ma'am."

She untucks the flap of the envelope and pulls out the photos. The top one is enough to make her stare, wide-eyed with disbelief, then she shuffles through the remainder, and she has to fight to keep herself from exploding.

"I'm sorry, M." Bond's voice is soft, even gentle, and that's nearly enough to make her take out her temper on him, but she reins herself in forcibly. 

"Why are you apologising, 007?" Her voice is harsh, even to her own ears. 

"Well, I didn't have to bring them home. I could've just destroyed them, and you'd never have been any wiser. But – " He shrugs. "I thought you'd prefer to know."

She takes another swallow of whiskey. "I do," she tells him. She can't bring herself to look at him – she doesn't want to see the pity she's sure is in his eyes. She shoves the photos back into the envelope, tearing it in her savage anger.

Bond's hand covers hers, and he gently takes them from her, then puts them on the coffee table. "Is there anything I can do for you Olivia?"

She gives him a puzzled look, then her expression clears as she realises his meaning. "No, thank you, James. That won't be necessary." She shakes her head slightly. "This explains his long absences from home, at any rate," she observes. 

Bond nods. "I take it you had no idea?"

He's being gentle with her again, and she wonders angrily if he thinks she needs protecting. Or if he merely thinks she's a colossal idiot for not knowing that her own husband is apparently into gay sex and bondage. 

"No, I did not," she says, her tone sharp with self-recrimination. "We married late – certainly too late for me to think of having children, even assuming I'd wanted to give up my career to have them." She scowls. "I suppose I was stupid not to guess – after all, Reg has never bothered to initiate sex – he always seemed to prefer a good cuddle. Now I know why."

If Bond's uncomfortable about discussing his boss' sex life, he shows no sign of it, but she notes he's not displaying any prurient interest, either.

She gets to her feet and goes to fill her glass again. "Fucking hell! If word of this ever gets out, I'll be finished." She knocks back her whiskey in two swallows, and is reaching for the bottle for a refill when Bond's hand gently clasps her wrist.

"That's not going to help, Olivia," he says softly.

She snatches her arm away and turns on him, suddenly furious with him. If he'd destroyed those photos as soon as he found them, she wouldn't be standing here feeling so utterly betrayed. She clenches her fists and he grabs her shoulders, and she thinks he's trying to restrain her, until he pulls her closer and ducks his head to kiss her instead.

For a moment she's so angry at his presumptuousness that she shoves at him, but as the kiss continues, she finds herself relaxing into him, and the kiss, instead, and suddenly all the pent up sexual tension that's been between them all these years looks like being released at last. 

She fumbles with his button and zipper on his trousers, then gets them undone and slips her hand inside. His hips jerk, involuntarily she's sure, when she wraps as much of her small hand as she can around his hot, swollen cock. She begins stroking him as he groans, then he gets her blouse unbuttoned remarkably quickly for a man who's having his cock fondled.

Her bra's unfastened and he's thumbing her nipples to stiff points just moments later, and it's M's turn to groan. Her jacket is gone, then her blouse and bra, and when she next registers anything but the weight of his cock in her hand, he's already sliding her skirt down her legs.

"Christ, James, you don't waste any time, do you?" she demands, when her knickers follow her skirt and she realises that, apart from her stockings, she's now naked while he's still fully dressed.

"Why waste time when you could be fucking?" he asks, and she can't help agreeing with him.

"Bedroom," she tells him. "I'm an old lady, so I refuse to indulge in fucking anywhere but in my bed."

He pouts, just like he did earlier when she threatened to send him to Siberia, then he scoops her into his arms and carries her through to her room despite her laughing protests. He tosses her into the middle of the bed, then climbs up to join her. His shoes have been shed, but he's still fully dressed, albeit displaying his monster cock through the opening in his trousers. Abruptly she realises that she wants him to fuck her exactly like this, although she tugs his tie loose.

"There's lube in the drawer," she tells him, a little breathless with anticipation.

James opens the drawer, takes it out, then offers it to her. 

She shakes her head. "You do it."

He obeys, slicking up his cock with practiced movements, then he moves his body over hers, and she grabs his prick and guides it to her pussy. 

"Come on then, James," she says in a low voice. "Show me all your best moves."

He chuckles, then ducks his head to kiss her, and slides inside her in one long, smooth glide. She moans as he fills her, then tugs him down to lie atop her properly and he begins to thrust.

It's possible they'll both regret this in the morning, but for tonight she's determined to simply enjoy having a sexy younger man in her bed, fucking her like they've always wanted.


End file.
